South Park: The Wiccan
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: Title: South Park: The Wiccan Into: Lives change in South Park when a new girl moves to south park. But things are not all what is seems with her... With a lied and hidden past from the world, The new girl most come to terms on her new future in this small moutain town.
1. Chapter 1 'The New Girl'

**Title: South Park: The Wiccan**  
**Author: Crimzon Beauty(FF)/ Slytherinjess(DA)/Jessica(All me)**

**Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only) ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Secne's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: Craig Tucker/Jess Mikcloud (my OC)**  
**Warnings: Anal, , Bad Language, HJ, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash, Violence, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature in the future to come)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'South Park'.**

_***So This is my new south park story lol i'f it's not to your iking then don't read, if i make error's i'm sorry, i also read my stories over like every week so ill make sure everything is right but if i did make error's let me know so then dont sit there and tell me how horrible my writting is i know it is, i'm getting the Dragon Progam soon to help do stories better so give me a break alright? if you are gonna give me a 'no it all' critic then you can shove it up your ass. i've worked 2 moths trying to get this like. I know i always use my trademark Oc character, Jessica Mikcloud but i liek it using her cuz is my 2nd fav character to use in a story like my OP character Lessica Everwood. So yeah enjoy my story***_

_**Into: Lives change in South Park when a new girl moves to south park. But things are not all what is seems with her... With a lied and hidden past from the world, The new girl most come to terms on her new future in this small moutain town.**_

Chapter 1  
'the new girl'

~Miles away from South park, In Wisconsin~  
I angrily threw my clothes in my suite cases. I hate it, I just fucken hate this! I stopped when I heard a knock on my door. I have my head down, gripping tightly on my Invader Zim tank top just fuming.

"Jessica? It's me your Uncle" I heard my uncle from the other side of the door. I didn't respond to him…

"Listen, I'm sorry what happen to your mother, brother and father … but I'm now your illegal guardian, we have to talk about what happen…" I started to feel tears coming…  
'Meow' I open my eyes and I see my black cat Sabrina looking up at me 'meow, meow' "What is it Sabrina?" I smile 'meow meow' I knew she was telling me to open the door and talk to my uncle… I sighed, I reached and scratched her behind the ear "alright baby girl" I waved my hand to the door, it unlocked. I heard my uncle open the door and walked in.  
"Jess.. can we talk now?" he asked me sitting on the edge of the bed next to my cat. I just turned and walked to my dresser grapping clothes and putting them in my suite cases. "I'll take that has a yes then… Jess I know your parents and brother are gone but I'm here for you and I know this move will be good for you, it will protect you" I stopped in the middle of my room, I heard him gulp.  
"Protect… me..? PROTECT ME?!" I yelled at him with anger and spun around to face him "Oh yeah, like you said being with my family will protect me from LEVIS! And look what fucken happen! He killed my brother, my mother and my father!" I yelled more has the room started to shake. My uncle's eyes were widen with fear but concern "Jess calm down please…"

"this has been going on since I was 14! I'm 17 now! I was safe when Levis father Clover was still alive and after me! Oh yeah living at the manor was keeping my family safe from him because the barrier protecting them! You just had move me back here to America were my family would soon die 2 years later after Clover dead! It's been 2 months!" My uncle stayed quite "and on the top of that I lost the one boy I ever loved and cared about to Clover! We can't even restrict him! Because he was stab with the one sword that clover got his hands on, the Blade of Ashes! A sword that was lost for all eternity from the world! God!" I started to break down completely…

"Jess pleases dear niece calm down" I heard my uncle, just then I felt a warm relaxing touch…. And I calmed down…. 'He's still here with me.. He's spirit…' I thought to myself… 'Thank you rick'

I sat down next to my uncle "He calmed you down didn't he?" I nodded to my uncle. "At least he's still here with you…"

"Well let's get this over with okay? You're going to be in a town called South Park" he said while getting up.

"but uncle…" I tried to protest the idea to try to change his mind.

"Jessica.. I know you don't want this but this is for the better outcome, I have talked to kaci, He talked to Satan's son Damien"

What?! "You've gotta be kidding me?!" I looked at him with a dangerous look.

"Know Know Jess, Damien is willing to be your bodyguard" he tried to calm me down again.  
"The son of Satan?! For fuck sake Uncle, Satan is not a person to get involve with uncle and you know this! you fucken know this!" I yelled him really loud.

_"Jess.. calm down my love" _I heard ricks voice….

I breathed deeply and let my breath out and I was calmed down…

"Kaci and Damien have been friends since Kaci became a Grim Reaper"

I sighed, Kaci… He end up selling his soul to Satan to keep his Father out of hell… In exchange, He made kaci become a grim reaper. The first vampire reaper in hell history... Kaci was Satan's bride in joy, but feared by every demon. Once he became a reaper, his power became stronger. Satan also made Kaci his right hand man in taking care problems that Satan did not want to do.

"Jess you will be fine there, Levis will not dare come near you since Damien will be you bodyguard.. as you know Damien is not talking to his father so you will be fine"

I pinch the bridge of my nose "let's just get this over with uncle…"

He smiled "Of course, the house that we bought is the Ravenwood Manor it's been abandon for years. For the past 2 months it was refurbished with a touch of magic" he chuckled.

Ehh….

"just get out so I can finish packing" I told him. He nodded and headed out my room. I waved my hand and my door slam shut and locked.

I felt tears coming down my face and I just crashed on the floor tearing…

_"it's gonna be okay Jess" I heard him again. "I'll be with you"_

~A week Later in South Park, on September 15th Sunday~

~Kyle's POV~

I am sitting in McDonald's with my mom, dad, little brother Ike, He's 10 now turning 11 in December and Also my Baby Sister. My mother decided she wanted other kid and adopted an Australian baby girl, that was a year ago. She was a week old when we got her. My mother named her April after the mouth 'April' when we got her.

"Oh dear did you hear, there's gonna be new people in South Park" I heard my mom.  
"Yeah there was a talk about it in the bar last night, oh there's the mayor, Mayor McDaniel's?"  
"Ah Sheila and Gerald, How are you two?" the Mayor asked them.  
"Oh we are good Mayor McDaniel's, WE heard we are having new people moving into South Park, I would love to bring them a pie Mayor" my mother smiled. There she goes again budding in people's business… with her it never gets old.

"Oh yes, Lord Jetter Falcon Mikcloud is moving into the Ravenwood Manor" the Mayor smiled. Who's he? "He's a high and respectful Scottish Noble Lord, He's Niece is gonna be attending South Park High"

"Wow.. the Ravenwood Manor? In the south park north woods?" My mom asked.

"Yes, now if you excuse me" the Mayor walked off.

"Dear I would like to stop at the Manor, I would like to meet this Lord Mikcloud" my mom said to my father while feeding April.

"Hun maybe there not moved in yet?" my dad said, he sounded like he really didn't wanna go all the way to the south park North woods were the Ravenwood Manor was at. A rumor about the Manor was that it was haunted, most people avoid going near it. The Goth Kids went there I heard 3 times.

"I wanna check and that's final" my mother ended the conversation and went back feeding April.

_~Later~_

We were in the van driving to the Ravenwood manor.

"Where do I turn?" my dad asked has he was the one driving.

"You turn right there, there a sign that says 'Ravenwood Manor'" my mother said pealing the price tag from the pie she bought before we were on our way. My dad turned in the driveway by the sign, the driveway was stunning, Oak trees lining up in a straight line with the driveway. The driveway curved has we got to a gate, the gate pillars looked very old but there was no gate doors.  
"Wow beautiful," my mother said while looking at the scenery.

My dad drove past the gate through more lining trees, I saw the manor right ahead. The Manor was gorgeous up close has we got closer. We were in the front of the house, the house was gothic looking, black color. My dad says "Well I guess they are here" there were cars already parked in the garage area. My dad parked the car, both my parents got out, then my brother Ike went to take my sister out of her car seat and I hoped out of the car.

My mom was soon was holding April and my little brother was holding the pie.

We all walked up to the door it was blood red color, as the sun went down the lights of the house we were on my mom said in a very stickered voice "you two better behave" we both nodded to her.

My father rang the doorbell, 15 seconds later the door open and old man with a butler look looked us "Can I help you?" he said in a friendly voice, his accent sounded Scottish.

My mother was the first to speak "Hello my name is Sheila Broflovski and this is my husband Gerald" pointed to my father and then she pointed to Ike and me.

"These are my boys Kyle and Ike and this little bundle of joy my daughter April, we have over heard new comers have moved in here and we wanted to give a vist and say hello"

The butler smiled "Oh, well come on in, let me call down Lord Jetter, please come in" we went in and I was speechless. My mother was stunned "Wow this is beautiful wood work"  
"I agree Sheila dear" wallpaper was like a Vintage style, it was black and red. The carpet was like a charcoal color, I can see two stair ways, that looked like a cathedral stairs.  
"This way please" the butler said and we followed him but my mother stop has she saw a statue "Oh what an unique statue" my mom said.  
"It's called the Grieving Fairy" we heard a man voice.  
"Ah my Lord, we have town Visitors" the butler turned to the voice and bowed.

We see a man, at least around in his 20s. His hair was little a brown with a white color, it was long but braded to the side. He was standing on the stairs and started to walk down "I see" he said with a smile. He got down to bottom of the stairs. He was wearing maroon button jacket, with a white undershirt. His pants we a little tight the color was black, his boots were black with a red strip down the middle of them.

"Welcome to my humble home" he said with a smile. He held out his hand to my father first. My father shook it, then my mother, then my brother and me. "Thank you for letting us in your gorgeous home" my mom said.

The guy smiled "No problem, well then come follow me to the Den"

Den? Isn't that like a huge setting area of something?

WE followed him under in a hallway to the right under balcony stairs, my dad was the first person to spoke has we entered a room that jaw dropping.

"Wow" my dad's eyes were wide open. The room was like gothic Egyptian designee. The room was big, the fireplace was a dark grey stone color with Egyptian Hieroglyphics curved into the stone. one chair, a Couch and one Love couch that were red with a Victorian pattern. There was two re and black Egyptian head statues on both sides of the fireplace. Then there was a I think it's a winged sphinx statue it my left, the colors of it matched the room with the colors black and red and some grey.

My dad walked to the left like a zombie and his eyes widen. There was a bar area that was speechless. The bar counters are red with 5 black stools. I heard the guy chuckle "Please come and sit"

Me, my mom and brother walked to the couches and sat down. The guy already took a seat in the chair by the fireplace "Gerald, please come and take a seat" my father nodded sat down next to my mother. My Mom was bouncing April on her lap.

I looked around a noticed something behind the sphinx, a portrait.  
"I see you staring at the Portrait" I heard Lord Mikcloud. I turned to him "Oh yes, who is that?" I asked him "That's Lord Ravenwood, One of the most respectful English Lords back in the olden days" he smiled.  
"I thought this place would be more old fashion…" my mom said "ah yes, well for 2 months I've had people here resigning the hole place" he chuckled. "My lord would you like some drinks?" we all looked at the butler "You guys like something to drink?" my parents nodded, Ike agreed and so did I.

"Lord Jetter, I was told you have niece living here with you" my mom said.

"She's upstairs, She is rather being anti-Social at the moment" he said. Then the butler came in and he handed us some kind of drink, "May I ask what kind of drink this is?" my dad asked him "  
"It's pink lemonade, Lady Jess likes it a lot so I made a big batch of it" the butler said. It just hit me… I have to use the bathroom…

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.  
"Right to your left" he pointed to the white door. I sat and nodded to him "Thank you" I got to the door, and opened it. I walked in and closed the door behind me, it was a different color from this side it was brown. I turned around to the room, I gasp at the theme of room. The floor was a red autumn color, the walls were a gold, white and red leaf designee. I walked in more and noticed the toilet on my left. I walked to the toilet and did my business. After I turned and I see a sink, I washed my hands and then I heard something from other door next to the sink. I quickly dried off my hands and went to the other door, I opened it slowly, has I open it I saw black cat sitting on the chair. I walked over to the cat. It turned to me. I noticed it was wearing a green collar with a little silver bell. Then I noticed that I was in a living room, area. It was all black, white and grey themed. I reached my hand to the cat "Hey there kitty" I scratched it behind the ear.

"I see you found Sabrina" I turned to my right and I see Lord Mikcloud in the arch away that leads back into the hangout area.

"Oh Lord Mikcloud, I'm sorry I didn't" I thought he was gonna yell at me for wondering around in here. "It's okay Kyle" he chuckled "That's Sabrina, My niece's cat. I heard the cat jump off the chair which I turned my head to the sound. She trotted out of the room. "Well then shall we join everyone else" I nodded to him and followed him to the other room to join the others.  
"My lord" the butler came walking in.  
"Yes?" he asked him.  
"I've tried to get your Niece to come down but she refused" the butler said.  
"mhmm I see, just leave her be. She will come down when she is ready" Lord Mikcloud said. "Yes my Lord" the butler walked off.

"I'm sorry to ask, but teen trouble Lord Mikcloud?" my mom asked him.  
He did a small smile "Yeah you can say that" then he frowned "I understand her reason to be anti-social" my mom was gonna ask why because her mouth open but lord Mikcloud beat her to it "Her parents and brother died in a car crash and Jess was in it, she was the only survivor"

Wow….

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry.." my mom said with a frown.  
"2 years ago before she lost her parents and brother. Her boyfriend passed away from cancer. So she has had a very hard two years, and just recently lost her family. I became her legal guardian after all. She will come around and stop being anti-social" the doorbell rang and I heard the butler answer it "I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what's she's going through right know. Maybe once school starts tomorrow, my son and your niece will become friends" my looked at me and smiled. I don't know but I felt like I really wanted to meet her.

"For give me my lord" the butler voice came in the room, he strolled over to Lord Mikcloud and leaned down, whispered something in his ear "Ah yes, He's in my study?" the butler nodded "Alright, Mrs. and Mr. Broflovski I'm so sorry but I have a business meet to attend to upstairs, Lets re-schedule this Uhm let's say Sat? Dinner?" my mom smiled and nodded "Yes of course" we all got up and the butler lead us to the door "Oh dinner will be at 7pm" Lord Mikcloud said while walking up the stairs.

WE were all soon in the van driving home… I couldn't help but feel nerves and excited to me Lord Mikcloud's Niece.

_~Lord Jetter's POV~_

I walked up the stairs has the Broflovski Family left. I get to the top and was about the to turn to my left has I see my Niece standing in her doorway Wrapped in a Towel, her red hair was wet, she must have just gotten out of the shower. I smiled "Well hello" she just gave me a blank look "Who was here?"

I kept on smiling at her "the Broflovski Family that lives here in south park gave us a vist" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever I'm going to get dressed know and sleep" she turned but before she could slam the door in my face "Jess HE is here, you wanna meet him?" she kept her back at me and just gave me the answer of no by slamming the door shut. I sigh … what I'm gonna go with her?... I turned to my left and headed down the hallway passed two doors, one on the right and one left. The third door leads into my study on my left. I opened the door and I closed it behind me. I see my quest sitting in one of the leather chairs. "What took you so long?" he voice sound dry and cold. I walked over to him and sat next to him in other leather chair. "I had visitors Damien." He huffed "I heard from your butler, so where is Jess? She's not gonna grace me with her presents?" I shook my head to him "no.."

HE huffed again "Jetter, I know what happen to her family and her ex-lover. I'm willing to do this because I owe kaci a favor plus me and him are good friends" he said while turned his glare at me "My dad has given up on getting Jessica's soul" I looked at him with shock.

"What? Really?" I asked him with a lot of curiosity.

Damien nodded "Yup, apparently when her parents and brother died he saw oh much she was suffering and thought it was good enough to see her that way then trying to get her joining him, but in a way I think he's waiting for she to turn and ask him for her old life back"

… She would never go that low like kaci.. "She won't Damien, she may have lost her family and lover but is still strong, strong enough to not go that far" Damien nodded to me "Anyways Jetter, tomorrow at school I will keep an eye on her, and you asked me if there was any sign of half of rick's soul reincarnated.."

I raised my eyebrow to what he said… Could have he found the person from keeping jess from dying..? "did you find the person?" Damien nodded to me. "Who is he?" I asked him.  
"Believe it or not, but he lives in south park" he said we felt a cold breeze in the room, I saw Damien smirk.

"Well Well I didn't know you had a ghost of vampire haunting your home Jetter" Wait he cloud see Rick…? Well duh he's the son of the devil of course he can..

"That's rick Damien" I told him while watching him has he was staring at the door. "I know, he's yelling at me to get out" Damien chuckled while standing up. "Calm down you deadness, I will leave" Damien said while walking to one of my windows and opening it. "Jetter until next time" he jumped out of the window. I quickly got up and walked over to the window. He was gone like a flash, I sighed and sat back down.  
_'I don't like this Jetter'_ I heard a voice that echoed a little in the room.

I sighed "You know what, You were perfectly fine with it, know why the sudden change Rick?"

_'Jess is stressed out by this.. I hate seeing her like this.. and what's this about finding my other soul piece that's missing is it in someone else?"_

"Rick you do know when someone dies, a piece of their soul is reincarnated. That's what happens to you" I heard him sigh. "Is she a sleep?"

_"Yes, she is"_ I got up "Alright, Look after her please?" I felt his presence disappear from the room.

_~The Next Day, Monday, October 16__th_

~Craig's POV~

Walking into school, ignoring everyone walking to my locker. I'm so not in the mood this morning… I really wanted to stay home but I can't afford to miss anymore school… I walked down a couple of hallways from the front entrance when I get to my locker. I did my companion and putting my bag in my locker taking out my history books, which was my first class of the day… I sigh at my classes for the day.. 'History, Math, German, Drama, Lunch which the only class I look forward to, then gym, study hall and Small animal class which also I look forward to..' I closed my locker and rolling my lock. I headed to my first class, still ignoring everyone.

I got to the door has I dumped into Stan Marsh… He looked at me and did a tiny smile "Morning" I nodded to him and walked into the class.

Stan marsh…. My first love really… We have had a past, which we both regret in ending it… I sat down in my spot at the end of the classroom in the last row next to the window. My desk was the last one in the row.

"Craig!" I see Clyde stroll over grinning. I gave him a blank look, "morning Clyde, why are you so smiley?"

"Dude!" he sat down next to me in his desk and next row. "There's a new student here, and she's hot! I've seen her in main office, She looks kind of emo looking though BUT so fucken hot" I shook my head at him, Really? "God Clyde, who on earth would ever screw you?" Oh wait Wendy did, Ha I so totally forgot about it.

"Hey!" he glared at me, which I returned the glare back and he cowered away a little.

"Okay okay class sit down, is everybody in here?" Mr. Garrison started to count heads. I cannot believe we were stuck with him for all these years. "Good, know we" he was intruded up by a knock on the door, The Principle came walking in "She is ready when you are to let her in" the principle walked out

"Alright, Class we have a new student joining us, if you all have heard. A Scottish Lord, Lord Jetter Mikcloud has moved here to South Park and he's niece came with him, since news gets around here fast in the small mountain town. Please dear come on in"

Everyone gasped at a girl walked in… Her skin was a milky color. She had dark red hair, emo style what it looks like. She had emerald green eyes… Her make-up was done perfectly… She looked short like 5' foot. She has what looks like Angel bites piercings. She was wearing black hoodie that was open up, her under shirt was a band tank top… now way … Motionless in White… She has Dark blue jean shorts with black stockings under them and wearing Black and White knee high Converse…

"Alright intrudes yourself" Mr. Garrison told her.

She nodded "My name is Jessica Lynn Mikcloud, Uhm please don't call me Jesse? I liked to be called Jess" she did a small smile… oh my god.. What a cute voice…

"Alright Jessica, You can set next .. too AH Craig Tucker, There's a desk empty in front of him Craig raise your hand so she knows where you are" I slowly raised my hand… She slowly walked over by me. Has she was walking towards me I felt my heart get heavy for some reason.. Then I noticed she had two necklace's on. One was a Celtic tree with a green jewel in the middle and the other was of a green lightning bolt. She soon sat down in front of me.  
"Wow" I heard Clyde, I felt him nudge me I turn my head to him giving him a blank stare "Dude, she is hot" he mouthed to me without saying a word. I shook my head to him and just turned my head back and could not help but to stare at her… the more I stare at her the more my heart felt heavy… I placed my hand on my chest why does my heart feel heavy?...

***have any questions please ask ^^***

_Story by: Crimzon Beauty / Slytherinjess / Jessica_

_Next Chapter _

_Segaul from this story: s/8816731/1/The-Frist-Love_


	2. Chapter 2 'Unconscious'

**Title: South Park: The Wiccan**  
**Author: Crimzon Beauty(FF)/ Slytherinjess(DA)/Jessica(All me)**

**Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only) ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Secne's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: Craig Tucker/Jess Mikcloud (my OC)**  
**Warnings: Anal, , Bad Language, HJ, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash, Violence, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature in the future to come)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'South Park'.**

_***So This is my new south park story lol i'f it's not to your iking then don't read, if i make error's i'm sorry, i also read my stories over like every week so ill make sure everything is right but if i did make error's let me know so then dont sit there and tell me how horrible my writting is i know it is, i'm getting the Dragon Progam soon to help do stories better so give me a break alright? if you are gonna give me a 'no it all' critic then you can shove it up your ass. i've worked 2 moths trying to get this like. I know i always use my trademark Oc character, Jessica Mikcloud but i liek it using her cuz is my 2nd fav character to use in a story like my OP character Lessica Everwood. So yeah enjoy my story***_

_**Into: Lives change in South Park when a new girl moves to south park. But things are not all what is seems with her... With a lied and hidden past from the world, The new girl most come to terms on her new future in this small moutain town.**_

**Chapter 2 'unconscious'**

~Craig's POV~

"Alright class, WE are gonna talk about the Egyptians. Please turn to page 45, Oh wait Jess do you have a book?" she shook her head no.

"Alright, Uhm we don't have any extra books right know.. So you can share a book with Tucker. Clyde trade places with her for now" I just watched Jess and Clyde switch places, Clyde winked at me.. For goodness sake .. She moved the desk to mine, which were touching. She sat down next to me, which I felt that heavy feeling again…

"Alright class, Egypt is a country in North Africa, on the Mediterranean Sea, and is among the oldest civilizations on earth. The name 'Egypt' comes from the Greek Aegyptos which was the Greek pronunciation of the Egyptian name 'Hwt-Ka-Ptah' (which means House of the Spirit of Ptah, who was a very early God of the Ancient Egyptians). In the early Old Kingdom Egypt was simply known as 'Kemet' which means 'Black Land' so named for the rich, dark soil along the Nile River where the first settlements began. Later, the country was known simply as Misr which means 'country', a name still in use by Egyptians for their nation in the present day. Egypt thrived for thousands of years (from c. 8,000 BCE to c. 525 BCE) as an independent nation whose culture was famous for great cultural advances in every area of human knowledge from the arts to science to technology and religion. The great monuments which Egypt is still celebrated for reflect the depth and grandeur of Egyptian culture which influenced so many ancient civilizations, among them Greece and Rome." He said while pulling down the map and showing us. "Predynastic Period (c. 5000-3100 B.C.)

Few written records or artifacts have been found from the Predynastic Period, which encompassed at least 2,000 years of gradual development of the Egyptian civilization. Neolithic (late Stone Age) communities in northeastern Africa exchanged hunting for agriculture and made early advances that paved the way for the later development of Egyptian arts and crafts, technology, politics and religion (including a great reverence for the dead and possibly a belief in life after death).

Around 3400 B.C., two separate kingdoms were established: the Red Land to the north, based in the Nile River Delta and extending along the Nile perhaps to Atfih; and the White Land in the south, stretching from Atfih to Gebel es-Silsila. A southern king, Scorpion, made the first attempts to conquer the northern kingdom around 3200 B.C. A century later, King Menes would subdue the north and unify the country, becoming the first king of the first dynasty. Archaic (Early Dynastic) Period (c. 3100-2686 B.C.)

King Menes founded the capital of ancient Egypt at White Walls (later known as Memphis), in the north, near the apex of the Nile River delta. The capital would grow into a great metropolis that dominated Egyptian society during the Old Kingdom period. The Archaic Period saw the development of the foundations of Egyptian society, including the all-important ideology of kingship. To the ancient Egyptians, the king was a godlike being, closely identified with the all-powerful god Horus. The earliest known hieroglyphic writing also dates to this period.

In the Archaic Period, as in all other periods, most ancient Egyptians were farmers living in small villages, and agriculture (largely wheat and barley) formed the economic base of the Egyptian state. The annual flooding of the great Nile River provided the necessary irrigation and fertilization each year; farmers sowed the wheat after the flooding receded and harvested it before the season of high temperatures and drought returned." He rolled up the map and started to write down on the board. "Okay, I want you to take out your note books and write down these notes"  
Everyone began to take their notebooks, I went to get my notebook when I noticed I forgot to grab it… I pinched the bridge of my nose "Shit" I said softly how could I forget my notebook?! Then I heard someone rip a piece of page "Here…" I heard Jess. I look and he put a piece of page on the book, I blinked "Thank you…" of the counter of my eye I saw her smile..

I took a pen out of my packet and wrote down the notes.

The Rest of the class was a bore really. Soon has it hit 5 minutes before the bell rang Of course he passed out homework On what we learned for the day. "Alright Class, this is due tomorrow So for you that have study Hall do it so you don't have to complain about it when you idiots get home." I get my homework paper and just stick it in my book. "Alright, then Jess you can move the desk back" She did not say anything and moved the desk back. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave the classroom. I got up and noticed Clyde smiling at me "So the new girl" I glared at him "Oh would you drop it! the new girl this the new girl that, god goodness sake Clyde stop" he just looked at me with widen eyes and then smirked "But do you think she is hot right?" I just sighed and walked out of the classroom into the hallway. I walked back to my locker, opened it and put my history book back in the locker. "I'm sorry Ms. Mikcloud, your locker is not ready yet, the lock on it was broken. And we won't let any students use a broken locker" I turned to my left and I see the new girl like three lockers down from mine with the Principal. "What do you mean? I have to care my heavy bag with me to every class?" she said calmly.. "Yes, I'm sorry Ms. Mikcloud. Tomorrow your locker will be fixed"

~Jess's POV~

"Excuse me, but she can share a locker with me" I heard a boys voice. I could see a boy with blood red hair like mine along with bright green eyes and milky skin, wearing Blue skinny jeans, black V-neck tee with a dark green cardigan button up over the to us "Oh Kyle, Jess do you mind sharing a locker with Kyle?" … Why does he wanna share a locker with me…? Well it wouldn't hurt … to share for one day..

"Uhm.. I don't know… only for one day right?" I asked "Yes of course" "Then alright.." I gave in with a smiled "Good" the principle walked away. I look at the boy "Thank you.." he smiled at me "Of course, I'm Kyle Broflovski" he put his hand out. Broflovski? The family that visited us last night? I shook his hand "Jessica, So you're from the family that gave us surprise vist last night?" he laughed "Yeah, my mom likes to be a part of other peoples business"

I couldn't help to giggle "So what class do you have next?" oh .. I went through my Batman messenger bag and found what I was looking for. I looked at the piece of paper "I have Cooking Class" he smiled "Wow same has me, classes don't start until 6 minutes so we have plenty of time to go to my locker and to the class" I nodded to him and followed him to his locker. "Okay the Companion is 3-16-28-5"

"Okay" he made room for me and I put my bag in his locker taking out my Batman: Joker notebook and Green pencil bag out of my bag. I stepped aside, and he took his stuff out "Alright then, we have 3 minutes, I know a short cut" I nodded to him. He closed his locker and I followed him to the classroom. WE made it in time too, soon has we walked in the bell rang. I felt him grad my wrist and pulled me over to a spot "Set next to me" I nodded to him and sat next to him "Stan over here!" I saw a boy wearing black skinny jeans and a batman V-neck tee and black converse holding a book and a black binder walking over to us, he was smiling "Hey Kyle and new girl" he sat next to me. "Her name is Jessica Stan"  
"I know she was in my last class" Really? I didn't noticed he was.

"Alright class sorry for the wait, Alright is the new student in here?" the teacher asked "Yes I'm" the teacher walked over by me and handed me a school book. "Alright, you choose who you wanna cook with" he said and walked away "Join us" I heard Stan "Yeah" I also heard Kyle. "Alright…"

"Alright then, you all know your stations, There is a piece of paper at each station. Today we are making Turkish Delights now go!" I get up and followed the boys to the station "Looks like Kenny is late, he is here though" Who is Kenny?

"Alright then" Kyle took the piece of paper "Ingredients:

4 cups granulated sugar

4.5 cups water, divided use

2 tsp lemon juice

1.25 cups cornstarch

1 tsp cream of tartar

1.5 tbsp rosewater

2-3 drops red food coloring

1 cup powdered sugar

Preparation: 1. Prepare a 9x9 pan by lining it with aluminum foil and spraying the foil with nonstick cooking spray. Set aside for now. 2. Place the sugar, lemon juice, and 1.5 cups of the water in a medium saucepan over medium heat. Stir until the sugar dissolves, and bring the mixture to a boil. Brush down the sides of the pan with a wet pastry brush to prevent sugar crystals from forming, and insert a candy thermometer.

3. Allow the sugar mixture to continue boiling, without stirring, until it reaches 240 degrees on the candy thermometer. 4. When the sugar syrup is around 225 degrees, begin to get the rest of the candy ingredients prepared. Place the remaining 3 cups of water in another, slightly larger, saucepan. Add the cornstarch and cream of tartar and whisk until the starch dissolves and there are no lumps. Place the saucepan over medium heat and bring the mixture to a boil, stirring or whisking constantly. The mixture will become thick and pasty.

5. Once the sugar syrup is at 240 degrees, remove it from the heat. Slowly, carefully, pour it into the cornstarch mixture, whisking until it is fully incorporated. 6. Reduce the heat to low and simmer, whisking it every 8-10 minutes, for about an hour, until the candy has turned a light golden-yellow color and is very thick and gluey.

7. After an hour, remove from the heat and stir in the food coloring and the rosewater. Pour the candy into the prepared pan and allow it to set, uncovered, overnight. 8. The next day, remove the candy from the pan using the foil as handles. Dust your workstation with the powdered sugar, and flip the candy onto the powdered sugar. Remove the foil from the back and dust the top with the sugar. Use an oiled chef's knife to cut the Turkish delight into small squares. Dust each side of the square with powdered sugar to prevent stickiness.

9. Turkish Delight is best soon after it is made. It doesn't keep very well, but if you want to try keeping it, store it in an airtight container with waxed paper between the layers, and dust the sides with powdered sugar again before serving." Kyle read it. "Alright let's do this!" Stan rolled up his sleeves and smirked. I did the same and went over to wash my hands.

~Later~

"Alright class we have 45 minutes left" we heard the teacher. We were dusting the treats over with powdered sugar "Dude I can't wait to taste these!" Stan said all excited. "Hehe me too" I heard Kyle "There all done"

"I'll do the dishes," I offered. "Sure go for it" Stan said. I did the dishes; Kyle helped me by drying them off and putting them away.

When we were all done, washing our hands to finish. The teacher came over "Let's see here" she took one and tested it. "Oh my God.. A+ for the three of you" Kyle and Stan both gave each other high-fives. "You can split evenly among you 3, Kyle, Stan since Kenny didn't show make sure you save him a couple" the teacher walked off to test someone else treats.

My other classes went fine, Then Lunch came, I was getting tired… I was walking down to the cafeteria just following the students really…

I get to a big area, The Lunch room was huge …

I walked in, walking in the middle passing Tables… "Jess!" I stop dead in my tracks and turn my head and I see Kyle, Stan and couple of other boys and a girl wearing a Plaid yellow and black skirt with solid black knee high socks and black leather boots that went to her calf, she also had a Purple hoodie on, her hair was black. She was really pretty. She was sitting next to Stan.

"Hey" Kyle said to me, I nodded to "Hi" everybody at the table was starting at me, then I felt a dark presences…

"Ello everybody!" I saw a boy with blonde scene looking hair, wear Light blue skinny jeans and converse and a Wine colored V-neck.. walk up to the table, he was British But he wasn't the one I was feeling the dark presences from…

"Pip, hello to you too" I heard one of the boys I do not know he's name. Then I felt it, the dark presences were a lot closer, I turned my head to the right and I see him… He was staring right at me. Wearing all black.. Black skinny jeans, Black Tee with a fire deigned and those eyes of his .. Red with a black split in the middle. Piercings in the nose and mouth, he's hair was pure black all gothic looking. "Damien what's wrong?" I knew it.. The Son of Satan. "The new girl Pip"

"OH the one you told me about, the one you were order-" he was cut off by Damien covering his mouth. "Pip shut up" he said softly "I'm sorry I forgot" he muffled in Damien hands. He was still staring at me.. he then smiled at me.. which so freaked me out then he sat down at the table "Jess you gonna join us?" I was gonna say yes when I heard the least voice I didn't want to hear "JESSICA!" I groan why is he here?!

I turn to my left I see my uncle walking towards me all smiley. "Who's that?" I heard Stan.

My uncle was soon in front of me "What The hell are you doing? I'm in the middle of school uncle" I glared at him.  
"I'm here having a meeting with your principle and I brought you this!" he held out a bag of Wendy's… god damnt he's buttering me up….

"Wow Wendy's! I wish my mom brought me Wendy's for a school lunch" I heard one of boys said again.  
"I see you made friends already? Ah you the Broflovski Kid, did you meet her yet?"

"Yeah!" he said while sounded happy.

"Jessica dear, take this. I gotta get going to the main office area So then! Enjoy your lunch!" I just glared at him and snatched the bag of Wendy's from his hand "I really hate you sometimes" I said turn my heel, "Aww I love you too" I could not help but to feel really angry and I accidently made the lunchroom shook a little. People was started to freak out. I just walked out of the lunchroom and sat in a empty hallway and began to eat my lunch in Private.

"you know.." I looked up and I see Damien "you losing control won't help keeping you safe Witch" he was standing next to me not even facing me… I sighed "Sometimes I can't control it Demon" I felt him plop next to me "yeah yeah I'm demon, you know should be grateful I'm protecting you from 'him'" I stared at my fry's.. "Oh yeah Thank you for agreeing to be my bodyguard from a murderess Vampire" I sarcastically thanked him.

I heard him laugh "Yeah your welcome" I saw him steal one of my fry's and eat it.. "Hey!" he just stick his tongue out at me.

"Damien there you are, oh ello Jess" it's that British boy again… "Damien how come he knows about me?" I asked the demon.

"Pip is my soul mate, it's hard to keep things from him" Damien said getting up. Really his soul mate? "know you gonna join us at the table? You can set next to tucker" He turned and walked away. Should I join them…? They proudly think I'm weird know… Oh what the hell! I soon followed him and join them sitting next to the boy I shared to book with, what was his name tucker?

"Good for you to join us!" I heard Kyle.

I smiled at him and went through my food, eating some fry's.  
"FELLAS!" we all heard a boy screaming and bumping into around table all panty. He was wearing Pink skinny jeans, purple converse and a hello kitty tee. Wow he is really gay.

"What is it butter?" Stan asked.

"CARTMAN!" everyone's eyes widen in shock. Who's Cartman. "HE'S BACK! LOOK!" he pointed behind us, has we look and all saw was a fat boy laughing some boy that was very twitchy. Just then the boy I shared the boy got up "Cartman, you fat fuck Leave Tweek alone, Tweek get over here!" the twitchy boy quickly ran over here and hid under the table… Wow… he must be really scared.

"Who let you out of Prison fatass?!" I heard Kyle. Wait Prison..?!

The fat boy walked over "Oh hello Kahl! You the rest of you losers!" he smirked but soon lay eyes on me "wow who are you?"

"None of your business Cartman, fuck off" I heard the tucker boy.  
"Fuck you Craig, So pretty girl who are you?" he walked towards me but Craig was soon in front of me "Cartman known of us want you here, so fuck off!" wow … what kind of group did I get involved with?

The fat boy started to laugh "HAHAHA! Sure Craig" he kept on laughing.

I felt Damien get up "Cartman" he soon shut up and stared move away "Whatever I'll leave, later homo's have fun in your orgy circle but I will soon find out who this girl is" he walked off.  
Damien and Craig both sat down. "Sorry about him" I heard Craig.

"Yeah, sorry about him Jess. Cartman's a real piece of shit" Kyle said.

"It's okay" I said while ignoring what happen and went back eating my dry. "Wow is this the new girl?!"  
"Yeah butter's this is Jess" Stan said.  
"She's gorgeous" I heard him but I could not help to blush…

"Aww she's blushing! Wait has Kenny meet her yet?" he asked, "No, I haven't seen him all day" a boy said. "Figures you would be down for him not being around Clyde" so that is Clyde.  
"Oh shut up Craig, So Jess!" "Mhmm?" I took a bite of my double cheeseburger. "Whats your type?" I couldn't help but to frown.. I felt many eyes on me from this table… "Way to go Clyde! You made her frown, you meanie!" I heard butters. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too.."  
"Enough!" I heard Damien and everyone was quite like a church mouse. "Well I'm gonna go join Bebe, later Hun" the girl said and left "Later" I heard Stan, they Must be a dating.

After I finished my lunch, I looked at the clock.. Four minutes before the bell rings. I get up, ignoring Kyle asking where I was going and just headed out of the lunchroom and just stand in the hallway waiting for the bell to ring.

"Stupid Conformist's" I heard a boy say I look to my left and I see a boy, gothic looking, wearing black skinny jeans, Black hoodie with a white bleeding tree grapping around the hoodie. Which was a cool Deigned, He had dark purple Converse on, his hair was black but in the middle to the root was dyed deep red. He had deep Eyeliner on, He was texting in his phone. Don't get me wrong he was very good looking, like half the boys I've meet so far…

He flipped his hair and then noticed me staring at him. He walked over to me "So you're the New girl? What are you, A emo girl?" I glared at him did he just call me emo?! I gripped his hoodie which his eyes widen, I glared him deadly "Never call me emo, you shouldn't judge people right away from the way they choose what to wear" I let go of his hoodie has the bell rang and walked away. I can't believe that! Calling me emo! I stopped over to the locker I shared with Kyle.. I calmed down before he showed up, I did the companion, I opened the locker and looked what class I had next. I sighed For goodness sake I have gym… I took out my batman messenger bag and closed Kyle's locker and headed for the gym, which I did ask.. I got in the girls locker and I see the couch I stand in her door way "Yes?" she looked at me "I'm new…" I said to her "OH! You must be Jessica, follow me I will show you to your locker" I followed her to a locker "here is a lock" it was a green.. I love the color of green. "The Companion is 45-6-21-10, Class starts in 25 minutes" she said has girls started to come in the girls locker room. I put my messenger bag in my gym locker. I went through it and took out my gym clothes. The one class I really hate, Gym. I changed into my gym clothes too Black shorts and green tank top. I could hear some of the girls talking. "So Wendy what do you think of the new girl?"

"She sat with us at lunch, she seemed kind of weird, like one of those emo freaks" what? Was this girl Stan's girlfriend? "Wow Wendy, that's kind of mean" one of the girls said. "Come on Bebe, The girl was looking at Stan the wrong way! If that girl ever try's to take Stan from me I'll fuck her up" I heard of the girls laugh. I bite my lip in anger, what looks was I giving Stan?! Stupid bitch.

I slammed my locker in anger and then I tied my Converse. I took a hair tie from my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail. I walked towards the door and slowly walked past the girls that were laughing. They stop has they saw me, I gave Wendy a fucken death glare. The Look on her face was priceless! I walked out of the locker room, to a group of boys that were sitting down. I see Kyle, Butters, Stan, Craig, Damien, Pip and some other boys that were sitting with them "Jess? You're in our gym class? Kyle asked me I nodded to him and sat next to him. It was 25 minutes later and I saw the couch come out "Jessica?" I look at her "Yes?" "Since you have Asthma you have been excuse from running" thank you goddess! "Alright let's get some stretches done." Everybody got up and started stretching. I started to do some stretches, the teacher came over to me "Jess, I understand you were a black belt in some Marshall art's" shit did my uncle tell her!?

"No way really jess?" Kyle asked, I blushed and nodded to him "Jess, we do have a Karate club, would you join?" I stop stretching and look at her "No" she gave me a frown "Alright" she walked off. "Alright everyone let's do 4 laps! Jess go sit down on the bench please I don't want you to end up having an asthma attack" I sat down on the bench.

when I felt someone sit next to me I look and I boy with an orange hoodie, the hood was up, with black skinny jeans and orange Converse.

"Kenny! What are you doing coming to class so late, go get your gym clothes on" the couch yelled.

"Sorry Couch, but the washer machine broke and I couldn't wash my clothes.." he said. So this is Kenny that missed half of school. "Gah alright, take off your Hood!" the couch yelled.

I heard him sigh and pulled down his hood. The couch whistled and every started run on the track. "So you're the new girl" I turned my head to Kenny His hair was a dirty blonde, clear sky blue eyes, wearing Eyeliner, had his septum pierced and the middle of the lower lip also pierced. He was smiling at me, "Yes, I'm" he chuckled "nice to meet you, the names Kenny" I smiled "Nice to meet you too, my names Jess, No jesse please" he laughed and leaned back against the wall "No problem jess"

Soon everyone was done running the four laps, a lot where panting.

"Alright, we are gonna play some Kickball for the rest of the hour!" everyone cheered. "Kenny, you can play this without your gym clothes" he got up "Alright Couch" I got up also "It's about time you should up Ken!" I heard Kyle yell. Kenny just laughed "Alright, Boy's Vs. Girls!" the couch yelled.

The boys cheered, and the girls giggled. We the girls were first to kick. 4 girls went and was strike out "Okay, Jess!" the couch said. I got up "Come on Jess!" I heard five girls cheered. I walked to the home base and smirked 'let's show these boys how it's done' "Alright Clyde go ahead" he rolled the ball, when it got really close I kicked has it passed the boys "Get the fucken Ball!" I heard Clyde, I ran to the first base and quickly ran past a boy to the second "HEY! GET HER!" the boy yelled.

"I got her!" I saw a Stan throw the ball at me I quickly Dodge it and ran on the second base to Third, Kyle was blocking "Oh you're not getting past me!" I have to admit I "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Stan yelled I have to admit.. I'm cheating.. I'm using my powers to win, I can sense a boy throw the ball at me, I bend backwards still moving forward, the ball missed passing Kenny's head in the proses.

I arched back up, I smirked at Kyle, he was guarding third base. Has I got close up to him I quickly swirled around him to fast for everyone to see I stepped on the third base and started to run towards home base then Damien went in front of me, I stopped in my tracks "you think you are gonna get past me, think again" he did an evil smirk.

I just looked at him and walked towards him. Sensing the ball coming from behind me I quickly turned to my left so fast Damien didn't see the ball coming and it hit him strait in the face, everyone gasped I walked passed him to the base and jumped on it!

HA ! take that! The girls were fucken cheering and run to me and were hugging me and giggling. U looked at the boys and their mouths where hanging open and looked shocked I stuck my tongue out at them. "That was amazing jess, how did you move like that?" Bebe ask me.

"I was a black belt after all…" "Alright everyone, Switch places" and we did "Dude, jess that was cool" Kyle walked up to me I smiled at him "Thank you" has I walk to meet him half way, just then I felt some strip me and I someone catch me but then something happen it felt like Electricity running through my body when that person caught me. I felt backwards with me and I half on him or her.. "Oh my god!"

"Jess you okay?" I heard Kyle "Craig?" I heard Stan he kneeled down next me and the person I was half laying on. I looked at the person I was laying half on, It was Craig… I got up .. with widen eyes… is he okay? .. I started to freak out a little.. what happen? What was that electric feeling..  
I heard everyone "what happen?" "Is he okay?"

"Move everyone make room" the couch knelled down "Craig can you hear me?" there was no response…. "Stan go get the nurse!" Stan got up and ran out of the gym "He's unconscious…" … What the hell happen…?

_*if you have any question's please ask me ^^*_

_Next Chapter _

_Segual from this story: s/8816731/1/The-Frist-Love_


	3. Chapter 3 'It's Difficult to explain'

**Title: South Park: The Wiccan**  
**Author: Crimzon Beauty(FF)/ Slytherinjess(DA)/Jessica(All me)**

**Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only) ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Secne's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: Craig Tucker/Jess Mikcloud (my OC)**  
**Warnings: Anal, , Bad Language, HJ, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash, Violence, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature in the future to come)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'South Park'.**

_***So This is my new south park story lol i'f it's not to your iking then don't read, if i make error's i'm sorry, i also read my stories over like every week so ill make sure everything is right but if i did make error's let me know so then dont sit there and tell me how horrible my writting is i know it is, i'm getting the Dragon Progam soon to help do stories better so give me a break alright? if you are gonna give me a 'no it all' critic then you can shove it up your ass. i've worked 2 moths trying to get this like. I know i always use my trademark Oc character, Jessica Mikcloud but i liek it using her cuz is my 2nd fav character to use in a story like my OP character Lessica Everwood. So yeah enjoy my story***_

_**Into: Lives change in South Park when a new girl moves to south park. But things are not all what is seems with her... With a lied and hidden past from the world, The new girl most come to terms on her new future in this small moutain town.**_

**Chapter 3 'It's Difficult to explain'**

~Normal POV~

Craig gasps with opening his eyes widen.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself while looking around.

He see's empty space.. of blue stars floating around him._ 'Where am I?'_ he thought "I can answer that"

Craig turned to the voice to see a boy walking up to him from the blue stars. He was dressed all in black, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with black Emoish looking hair. He had piercings, angel bites. His eyes were glowing white and his body was covered in a blue mist.

_'Who is he?'_ "Who are you?" Craig asked the mysterious guy.

The guy smiled "The name is Rick and you are in a mind sharing with Jess" _'sharing what?.. jess? … oh wait.. the new girl…_

"What do you mean by sharing a mind with her? I don't understand" Craig said glaring at Rick.

"Simple, you soul bonded man and congrats, she is your soul mate" rick said smiling and clapping his hands.

Craig eyes were bugged eye and staring at Rick like he was joking.

Rick walked towards Craig "Gah I think this will take a while to explain everything to you" Rick raised his hand and snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared.

Rick sat in one "Set Craig Tucker"

"How do you know my name?" Craig asked him while sitting down.

"You share a soul with Jess, I know everything about you, now shut up and listen"

Craig shut up and listened. "You have a piece of my soul in you" Craig was dumbfounded. "When she touched you, you both felt the electric surge going through your bodies, both of you soul bonded" Rick said getting up standing in front of Craig. "Look" Craig looked at him. "This is your soul" Rick raised his hand has a blue glowing soul appeared. Craig looked at it "Can see the Purple ring in the middle of your soul? That is a piece of my soul in your soul" Craig stared at his soul and he purple ring, then seeing a lime green ring appear in front in it. "When Jess touched you, the soul bond shelled itself around your soul, Soon you will want nothing more to protect her, to love her."

Craig looked at him shocked "But….why...Why….me?" Craig asked Rick with a frustrated voice.

"That I don't know, a reincarnated soul just chooses a soul that is Similar to its old soul" Rick frowned and Craig saw it "She lost me" "What..?" "She lost me.. I was her soul mate at the time. I died protecting her from a man called Clover. He spent years trying to kill her because her and I fell in love. He thought it was abomination that a vampire and a human where in love"

Craig's eyes went wide again at the word 'vampire'.

"Yup that's right Craig Tucker, I'm a vampire" Craig thought to himself _'No way.. so there really are vampires?'_

"so you are undead?" Craig asked him and rick laughed.

"Please, my kinds are very much alive. We are called Grivadan's. We are just like humans. We do not burn up in flames from the sun, we are not allergic to garlic. Holy items have no effect on us. When I was not dead, I was alive. Warm blood running throw my veins. My heart was beating when I was alive, anyways I was dying her arms and before I died I put a part of my soul into her so she wouldn't go mad and die"

Craig's eyes went widen "What do you mean _'So she wouldn't go mad and die?'_" Rick bites his lip "When your soul mate dies, then you will die soon after because of the magical bond. The type of bond you two share is Magical" "Magical..?" _Magic..?_

"Yes, Jess is a high powerful Wiccan. She also has strong mind, she has Psychokinesis and she is a telepath not to mention she has the gift of foresight. She can see the past, present and future but she rarely does get it anymore. She out ranks Damien in power when she was born but her family sealed half of it away because they feared it." _She's a Witch?!... oh my god this so much…_

Craig just looks at Rick. "So what happens if I just don't want her?"

"She will slowly die…" rick said with a frown

Craig frowned… "There is a reason why came she moved here to South Park Craig Tucker but for now, I think it's time for you to wake up and face her, good luck man, oh yeah take is easy with her?"

Craig jumped up when everything went dark

"Wait! Rick! I need to no more! I'm not done talking to you!" Craig shouted into the darkness flipping him off.

It was nothing but darkness.. Craig's eyes jolted open. He looked around_ 'I'm in the nurses office..'_ he sat up. _'Was I dreaming…? The last thing I remember was in gym class.. jess tripped and I caught her then it went black..'_ The door open, he turned his head to the door and he's Damien walk in and closed the door. "Damien?" Craig raised his eyebrow in confusion. Damien walked to Craig, pulled out the stool, and sat on it. "Tucker, you okay?" Craig nodded to him. "Alright I'll let the nurse now" Damien left the room Craig thought to himself _'Why Is he here?'_ soon the nurse walked through the door and sat down next him. "You gave us all a scare there Craig.. How you feeling?" to be honest Craig felt sick to his stomach. "I feel sick to my stomach.." the nurse looked at Craig more "Craig have you been cutting again?" in the past Craig cutted himself but stopped a year ago never had the urged to do it.

Craig shooked his head for no but the nurse wanted to make sure, she checked his arms "Alright then" she soon believed him. "Gym proudly exhausted you and you fainted" Craig knew foe instant that he knew what it true was that made him faint.. jess.. "Alright then you have an hour left of school so get your next class" '_wait I was out for 3 half classes?'_ Craig was shocked from this but nodded to the nurse. She signed him a late slip and sent Craig on his way. Craig left the burses office and headed to his next class, Study hall. Once he got into the Library where Study hall goes for Monday's.

"Tucker your late" Mr. Show walked to him. Craig handed him a late slip "Oh you were in the nurses off, alright go ahead take a seat' he said writing in his clip board. He walked to the students that were sitting at the tables. He saw Kyle, Stan, Butters and Kenny. _Wait where's Damien?_

.. He looked around and he saw him sitting with pip. "Craig" he turned his head to Stan's voice and walked over to them still standing "You alright?" Craig nodded to Stan "Dude you were out for for 3 classes, the nurse said you fainted from exhaustion" Craig nodded to him. Then out of the corner of his eye he was jess sitting on one of the bean bag chair by the books. He felt his heart beat a little fast _'maybe I should go over there and talk to her..' His body moved on his own and started to walk towards her._ "Craig where you going?" Stan asked sounding curious. Craig pointed to jess to show him he was walking to her. He sat down next to her, she looked and her eyes widen. "Hi" Craig said to her. "Hi… you okay?" jess asked him. She has been worrying about him after what happen gym. Craig wanted to tell her about what happen to him so he did. "Listen.. when I fainted.. I woke up in empty space and meet someone called rick" Craig said to her in a soft voice for her to only here. jess soon started to panic.. _'Wait..? Why would rick vist him in his dreams?'_ … she thought to herself. "Jessica, he told me everything" Jess knew what he meant.. She frowned "Oh.. how much then?"

"a lot, that a part of his soul is in me and apparently were soul mates.." Jessica looked at him more and gaped _'Was this true..?'_

"And he was a vampire, and he told me about how you've been hunted from a murderess one called levis" Basically Craig told her everything. She couldn't help to believe him because no one else knows of her past. "He told me to take care of you" Craig said and found himself placing his hand in hers. They both felt a shock of electricity from the touch but didn't pull back there hand. She couldn't believe what was happening, half of Rick's soul was reincarnated in Craig Tucker..

"Hey" both of them looked at the voce and see Kenny above them. Craig instantly flipped off him "What do you want Kenny?" Jess giggled but quickly placed her other hand over her mouth and blushed. "Well I came over here to talk, plus Stan can't stop giving angry glares over here" Craig frowned at what Kenny said.. Kenny knew of what happen between Stan and Craig. Kenny was not that stupid to not notice.

Jess was confused _'Did Stan like Craig? But he has a girlfriend..'_ "Stan needs to get over me, I don't feel the same way for him anymore.. plus he is dating Wendy, he made it very clear by turning me down this summer" True Craig did end up finally asking out Stan last summer before he got back with Wendy, but Stan told him no that he wanted to be with Wendy. Craig of course was hurt but they stayed good friends.

"True many, so why are you too holding hands?" Kenny asked him smirking. True they were still holding hands, but didn't let go. Craig flipped him off "God Kenny stop budding in people's business"

Kenny kept on smirking "Oh Craig you dog! Are you too dating?"

"What?" the three heard Stan asked has he walked over to them. "You two are dating? But you barely know each other!" Stan halfed yelled.

"Well you two sit down" the teacher told Stan and Kenny. Kenny smirked and sat on the floor, Soon Stan joined Kenny. "That is known of your business when you turned me down last summer so fuck off Stan" he flipped Stan off, Stan got up in a fit of anger and glared at jess with such jealously.. She had a blank face on and wishing to sink into the bean bag she was sitting in. "Stanley Marsh sit your butt down or get out of my class and go to the office" the teacher was getting tired of telling him to sit down. "Stan get over here" Kyle told him, Stan huffed and stomped over to Kyle and sat down whiling banging his head down hard on the table not caring if it hurt.

Jess soon frowned she felt bad for this drama she was about to get up but Craig gripped her hand tighter, she sighed and sat stayed in her spot "So you too dating?" Kenny asked again. "No Kenny we are not, but .. maybe if she said it was okay" she looked at him with a shocked look and blushing like mad. Craig was smiling not smirking but smiled Sweetly to her… in the moment she say the part of rick's soul in him and felt her heart fluttered _'It's true…'_ she said in her mind.. She couldn't help to smile back at him. Kenny started clapping "Finally you have a girlfriend man, don't lose this one"

"I can't if I tried" Craig said.

Kenny looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked Craig.  
"It's Difficult to explain" Craig said flipping him off.

_*If you have any question's please ask me ^^*_

_Next Chapter coming soon_

_The Segaul from this story: s/8816731/1/The-Frist-Lov_e


End file.
